Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Vote for Adminship
This page explains the rules behind the nomination, voting, and promotion of users interested in a staff position. On this page's talk page, users can be nominated for the rollback, administrator, or bureaucrat positions. If the vote is successful (rules for promotion qualifications are listed below), the nominated user will be promoted by one of the wiki's bureaucrats. This page also explains the rules for the demotion of a staff member - if a staff member is found to have abused their power, broken wiki rules, or is deemed to have failed to properly carry out their staff duties, they may be nominated for demotion, after which, if the vote is successful, the user is to be demoted by one of the wiki's bureaucrats. Rules Nominating *In order for a user to be nominated for the rollback position, they must have at least 500 edits, have been a member of the wiki for 3 months, and have been consistently active and making constructive edits for the past month. *In order for a user to be nominated for the administrator position, they must have at least 1,000 edits*, have been a member of the wiki for 6 months*, and have been consistently active and making constructive edits for the past month. *In order for a user to be nominated for the bureaucrat position, they must have at least 2,000 edits*, have been a member of the wiki for 1 year*, and have been consistently active and making constructive edits for the past two months. * - Potentially subject to change. Voting *Be civilized. No rude or impolite comments. *Sign your username with four ~s like on a talk page. *In votes concerning the rollback or administrator positions, or the demotion of a staff member, voting closes a week after the initial nomination. *In votes concerning the bureaucrat position, voting closes two weeks after the initial nomination. *A user can only vote with one account. Using multiple accounts to cast votes in the same vote is punishable by a week-long ban. *A user cannot vote for themselves, although they must nominate themselves. *A user can only vote if they have consistently edited constructively on the wiki for at least a month, and if that period of consistent participation occurred in the past two months. Promotion *In a vote for rollback, the nominated user needs only a majority of votes in favor of promotion to be promoted. *In a vote for admin, the nominated user needs a for/against ratio of at least 1.5 to be promoted. *In a vote for bureaucrat, the nominated user needs a for/against ratio of at least 2 to be promoted. Demotion *In a vote for the demotion of a rollback, only a majority of votes in favor of demotion is needed for the user to be demoted. *In a vote for the demotion of an administrator or bureaucrat, a for/against ratio of at least 1.5 is required for the user to be demoted. How to Vote Please post your nominee in the appropriate section like so: Reason for nomination. For #--~~~~ Against Category:Administration